


Stop that!

by Ashiscringy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Roommates, Witch Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, annoying roommates, gay idiots, kinda witch virgil, love potion, roommates au, virgil's a little bit bad at life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiscringy/pseuds/Ashiscringy
Summary: Virgil is sick and tired of everyone (including his roommates), teasing him about his "crushes" on his roommates. Scared of a proper relationship and rejection, he devises a plan to get everyone to forget him in their 'shipping'. To say the least, it didn't go well.





	Stop that!

"No, but seriously, Dee. EVERYONE thinks I have a crush on at least one of my roommates. Like I know I'm gay, and they're all male, but c'mon!" Virgil spoke into the phone, to his brother Dee who lived in Florida with his parents. Virgil had moved out of state for college and had decided to stay after he got a job and housing secured at a pretty good rate, but he had to share his apartment with three other guys, first there was Roman Prince;, an extremely annoying actor about 2 years older than him. Then there’s Patton, a few years younger, still in college and has a part time job as a baker and spews off endless puns. Virgil thought he was the most bearable. Who could forget Logan Berry, he works as as an assisting teacher at the university, and will be teaching full-time next year.  

 

Dee replied, “ Yeah, but it’s not like you like every guy you look at. We Campbell’s have standards.”

 

“Yeah,” Virgil started, “Though you did meet your best friend in an alleyway so look who’s talking”

 

“Excuse you, sir” Dee drawled out before snickering, “I have to go, it’s time for dinner.” 

 

“Got it, snake. Love ya”

 

Dee hissed in response before hanging up. 

 

Virgil was three hours behind Florida, so it was only 3pm.  Virgil sighed, rolling off his bed, landing on the floor in a small thud.  He pushed himself up on his feet, walking across his room and changing into his work clothes.  Pulling a hoodie over his head, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar, threw it in his bag, and left for work.  As he exited he announced this to Roman and Patton before he left, “Bye guys.” He started moving on his 2 mile walk, popping in the soundtrack to Wicked, letting it dart in and out of his consciousness,  his surroundings feeling  slightly more than before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's actually up now! Sorry about the wait, Chapters come every 1-2 weeks. Since it's the first chapter, it's a little baren. I hope to have a higher word count for you guys in the future!
> 
>  
> 
> \- <3 Ash the true trash


End file.
